


tangled in the great escape

by flowerhyunjins



Series: (excerpts from) letters i will never send [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: a letter to one of my...friends, and confusing, i just wanted to get this out there somewhere, its short, letter format!, written over the course of a week? i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerhyunjins/pseuds/flowerhyunjins
Summary: jisung is aiding minho in something that doesn't feel quite right.or, in which the very thing jisung asked for backfires on himself.





	tangled in the great escape

18/04/19  
i have never, in my life, ever felt the need to write something like this, but you feel different. and i've had thoughts concerning you that are way too odd to be considered appropriate, taking my current situation into account, so i will now begin speaking again.

it's not that i don't like it, i'm just confused. we've known each other for a while now, and we've talked about stuff personal enough to consider each other a close friend. or at least...a friend. but in the publics eye, were no more than strangers.

it doesn't bother me. i don't mind, because i can most definitely go on without you, but a little eye contact once in a while wouldn't hurt, would it?. you're one of my friends best friend, and you're also one of my friends too, it just...i don't know. feels weird.

on the 16th of april, i walked into math class to stay there for lunch. you and your friends were just leaving, and just as you were about to close the door, we made eye contact. i think that was the only interaction we had in that week. or in those two weeks. or even in that month. i don't know. maybe i'm steadily losing friends and that's why i'm beginning to wish you treated me as if we were friends. but of course, only if you want to. if you don't, ill figure out a way to manage.

—

update: 23/08/19  
i'm surprised. to say the least. oddly surprised.

after almost a week of wondering why we were acting like total strangers, i now suddenly have a reason to talk to you every day. it’s…a weird change? it feels like suddenly i’m investing more time into you rather than people i should be investing time into, but i’ll figure that part out later.

none of this was what i expected. i never thought that this would be the reason for our affiliation with each other, but i don’t necessarily think it’s a bad thing. it’s not good either, it’s like…the word you used (one i won't ever mention or use) but i don’t get anything out of it.

i have mixed feelings on this...this relationship? it's quite delightful, yes. i’m just not sure we’re carrying this out for the right reasons. it started out with a purpose, but now it feels as if it’s freelancing, and i don’t know what to make of it. there are a million reasons to stop, and yet i’m not sure if stopping would be something i want. i’m not sure why i’m suddenly so dependent on you, and i don’t like that i am. it’s...quite scary. the vibe you give off is almost predatorial, as if i’m assisting you in committing something that would ultimately get us into undeniable trouble.

i want out, but at the same time, it’s difficult. this is essentially what i wanted, but i never wanted it this way. i never wanted this side of you.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean, you could argue that jisung had feelings for minho, based off of this letter alone, but considering the person i actually wrote this for, there is no way in _hell_ i would harbour feelings for them.


End file.
